


Sneak and Peek

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: starscream, genre: action, genre: drama, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Jazz isn’t the only one with Spidey senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak and Peek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Jazz, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Yule ficcy for Juu! Happy Yule!

Jazz crept through the _Victory_ , trailing Starscream through the dim, unmonitored corridors. One day the Decepticons were going to get wise to the fact that not monitoring their own base was a bad idea, but Jazz was going to take advantage while he could. Soundwave and his pack were either in recharge due to the late hour or out of the ship, which left Jazz and Mirage the chance to sneak around and see if they could discover any intel on what the next Weapon of the Weektm would be. Jazz had thought Starscream was in recharge as well, but now the seeker was slipping through the halls, not making a sound himself, and that made Jazz’s Spidey senses tingle.

Around a corner, into a lift, and gone from sight went the seeker. Jazz darted forward once the doors were closed and hacked into the controls. Level two. Ok, so Screamer was _probably_ heading to his lab. Jazz gave Mirage a warning ping since he had mentioned checking Megatron’s workshop, then jimmied the lift door open and climbed down.

Starscream was indeed in his lab when Jazz caught up to him, his back to the door, wings hanging at a relaxed angle as he watched the liquid swirling in a beaker. It looked like energon, but Jazz wasn’t entirely sure given the odd bluish hue.

“I could end the war with this,” Starscream said, his voice soft and for a nice change not painful to hear, though Jazz still jolted in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting the seeker to start jabbering to himself.

But end the war? Was it poison? A drug? Maybe a liquid explosive? Jazz edged into the lab, careful of the reflective surfaces here and there so that Starscream wouldn’t see him despite not facing him.

“Energon.” Starscream gave the beaker another swirl. “They’re starving and desperate, and all Megatron has us doing is petty raids for fuel that is so impure that we need system flushes weekly.” He sighed and shook his helm, and then put the beaker down to pick up a datapad and stylus. “I’ve made improvements even the Autobots don’t have, but Megatron won’t hear of it. He won’t stop until Optimus Prime is not just dead, but defeated, ground beneath his tyrannical heel.”

Jazz squinted, cycling his optics to try to read the datapad, but even with the help of his visor he couldn’t get a good view at the current angle.

“I’d love to remove him,” Starscream rambled on with another sigh. “The humans have a particularly fitting idiom for me about the definition of madness. That smack I took from Skyfire during the last raid was a bit of a wakeup call. I can’t defeat him alone, and I can’t continue on the way I’ve been.”

Jazz’s spark lurched as Starscream flicked a wing down and glanced over his shoulder and right at Jazz.

“I would be interested in peace if I knew that we wouldn’t just be enslaved or imprisoned.”

Jazz stood, hand with readied blaster held low where Starscream couldn’t see it. “Ain’t like I’m the one can decide that.”

Starscream flapped the hand with the stylus in it at him. “No, you’re just the messenger. Tell Prime once you get back to your base. I could bring nearly all the Decepticons with me to a peaceful solution if Megatron were dead.”

“Prime ain’t the sort ta condone killin’,” Jazz pointed out. “I could get in there right now, slit his lines and be gone, but that ain’t right.”

“What’s not right is that madmech continuing a pointless war. What’s not right is me beating my helm against the wall when I’m not trying to figure out how to stop him or get him back on the path we originally set out on.”

“Impasse.” Jazz leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table between them and rocking his aft side to side.

“Not exactly.” Starscream twisted on his stool, that coy little smirk of his stamped on his face. “I know a weak point that could be exploited on the battlefield. Oops! _Boom_!” One hand lifted with fingers spread in an illustration of ‘boom’.

“Ya tell me that, and I tell it ta Prime, and it ain’t likely ta be exploited.”

Red optics rolled. “Then leave off the part about it probably killing Megatron,” Starscream said, ‘duh’ clearly in his tone. “Here, allow me to say the words. If anyone were to manage to shoot the links that attach the cannon to Megatron’s arm, then get a shot against the bracer body, it would incapacitate him.” He flicked a hand. “There.”

Jazz narrowed his optics at the seeker. “And I trust your word cuz…?”

The grin dropped off Starscream’s face, his optics shifting down and to the side. It _could_ be an act. In fact, it probably was, but it looked convincing especially the attempt and struggle to bring back that smirk. “Because I want him dead of course.” A hand waved in the direction of the door. “Get out of here. Soundwave’s due on shift in an hour and Ravage is always up before him. Go and tell your Prime whatever you want. The moment Megatron is truly dead, I’ll do all I can to work with Prime and the Autobots in regards to a treaty.”

“Know the best path out?” Jazz asked, curious what Starscream would suggest.

“Tck.” Starscream turned back to his datapad, wings flicking with a little snap of air. “However you got in I would suppose, but you really ought to get moving.”

Jazz pinged Mirage again to head out, but asked, “Where’s the next attack?” He wanted to ask how Starscream knew he was there too, but that could wait.

“California. Two days,” Starscream replied. “The rest is up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
